ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shy Guy
How Shy Guy joined the Tourney Shy Guys make their first Mario game appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2, although the Shy Guys' real first appearance is in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. In this game, Shy Guys, with the other 8 Bits help Wart conquer the Subcon. They attack Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad by walking in their general direction. They can be easily disposed by being picked up and thrown against another enemy or into a nearby abyss. They can also be defeated by having an object thrown at them. Character Select Screen Animation When Highlighted Looks around. After the announcer calls his name Shy Guy twirls then points his right hand up. He then says "We've got an old score to settle..." Special Attacks Tennis Play (Neutral) Shy Guy takes out a tennis racket and throws a tennis ball up before smacking it forward at his opponent. Doom Reverb (Side) Shy Guy waves his hands as if ringing a bell then a hollow bell appears in the sky on top of the opponent. Then the bell rings, dropping out hollow notes onto the opponent. If they hit, they ring the opponent's ears painfully then the bell disappears. Shy Fly (Up) Shy Guy crouches then flies like he's SuperMan in the direction determined by the thumb pad. Slime Bucket (Down) Shy Guy knocks over a slime bucket making the ground in front of him slippery. If the opponent crosses over it, he/she struggles to get across then slip. Chop a Mole (Hyper Smash) Shy Guy takes an ax out then runs forward. If he connects, Shy Guy flashes then three mole holes appear with the opponent popping randomly out of them. Where Shy Guy chops is determined by the button pressed, A is center, B is left and X is right. After 10 seconds, the battle goes back to normal. Shy Guy Rampage (Final Smash) Shy Guy blows a whistle then a stampede of Shy Guys runs across the stage. They hurt just as hard as the Servbot's Lunch Rush. After about 45 Shy Guys run through, the Final Smash is over. Victory Animations #Shy Guy twirls then points his right hand at the camera saying "Who's the best Shy Guy in town? Me." #Shy Guy rolls a dice and gets a lucky hit then cheers "YES! I won!" #Shy Guy fixes his mask then hops 3 times saying "Come back when you have to right to fight us Shy Guys!" before running off. On-Screen Appearance A Mario Party vehicle drops Shy Guy off at his start point as he asks "Do you want a ride?" Special Quotes *WHAT?! Are you in the vile clutches of Robbie Rotten?!?! (When fighting Stephanie) Trivia *Initially, Shy Guy was going to speak only in cutscenes, but this was later proven false. He shares this trait with Yoshi. *Shy Guy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Nagase. Category:Yoshi characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters